Bakugan Battle Brawlers X
by mystictroll
Summary: Plot is in the story with main shippings. Read and review. And please, avoid flames. This is rated to T for Just in case and the real recommended age is 11 .
1. Plot and Main Shippings

In the little island named Darwald, lives boy named Ray who is very rich because his dad is dictator of that land. Ray wants to brawling again. Then, all bakugans comes back and brawling starts again. Dan and co. comes to Darwald to Vacation and they befriends with Ray. Same time, evil criminal team named Demons starts to conquer bakugans' mind with darkness bakugan, Vladitor. Same time, Ray meets bakugan who tries to stop plans of Demons, Leonidas. Demons recruits new very strong grim reaper - like warrior, Mercenary to get powers of Bakugans of Battle Brawlers. Later, Mercenary's secret identity reveals and that is very unexeptable.

Battle System is from New Vestroia - season.

**_Main Shippings :_**

Julie X OC

Dan X Runo

Marucho X ? (I don't really know anymore who)

Alice X Shun

Preyas X Elfin (Only one bakugan shipping)


	2. Episode Zero

**Prologue**

This story places to between 1st and 2nd seasons. I use me-spelling with this story's main character.

* * *

So, I'm falling to the lava because bad spirit, drops me to here. All my friends looks me sadly and thinks I'm gonna die. Thinks are very bad. I'm in dangerous Bakugan Battle with my Guardian Bakugan, but why I am in there. Okay, let's go to the past :

* * *

**2 weeks earlier :**

This story, what I wrote. Takes place on the island in the Pacific Ocean. It's name is Darwald. Darwald is the island where are very hot and there are lot of palms and sunny beaches. All is beautiful, but just in summers. Winters in Darwald is very cold, palms and sunny beaches are frozen and all people is in the skiing mountains. There are three cities. Littlest of cities is Ringo Town. This is the town where are just about 100 000 population and it's downtown is little. But there is lot of skiing mountains and winter-things in the upper. Midmost of cities is Kihon Town where are 700 000 population and it's considerably bigger than Ringo Town. There are lot of palms and beaches and it's the best holiday town ever. And now, the biggest city what is Kyodaina City, or just Kyoda City. It's drastically bigger than other cities and it's population is over 7 million. In Kyoda City are all things. Skiing mountains, beaches, 2 airports, amusement parks and all things what you can imagine.

In the deeply darknes is corner of Kyoda City, are a laboratory. There are lot of machines and technical stuff. There are two people who watching their new experiment. One of guys haves big black brim hat and big black jacket. His faces are unseen. He haves black gloves and shoes too. Another guy is suited to the black costume. In it's tummy-part, reads : D . That guy said to the brim hat-guy : "_Mr. KS. Could this really work ?_" Mr. KS answered : "_Yes it can, my machine is so much better than it's Russian runt's._" The beam middle in the room, opens a big portal. KS laughs evil : "_Yes ! Finally ! I can go to the Vestroia and take every bakugans away from there !_" Mr. Ks and the another guy goes to the portal and something explodes.

Two hours later, Vestroia are again in the chaos. Every bakugans in there started to panic and they goes to the another portal what goes to the Earth. Mr. KS starts to rage. He shouts : "_All bakugans goes away ! Then, I need one bakugan who can conquer bakugan minds to me !_" One Darkus Bakugan from sky comes to the Mr. KS and he says : "_Do you said ? "Bakugan who can conquer bakugan minds to me ?" _" This bakugan and Mr. KS stands on the rock. Mr. KS says little bit calmed down voice : "_Yes. Yes I said._" This bakugan starts to talk : "_Okay, I'm Vladitor. Bakugan who is completely made from Silent Core, Naga's Powers' remnants and evil darkness. But I just need trainer who I want. And I'm very demanding on it. _" Mr. Ks laughs with evil voice : "_Finally, I can make my evil plans to true ! Now, Let's go to the Planet Earth again !_"


	3. Episode One

So. I'm Ray, Ray Kuroshiro. Young bakugan brawler, about... 14. I have black hairs, green eyes, black 'n white leather jacket and black pants with white patterns on the pant hems. I'm good on the darkness. Night and darkness is one of my favourite things. But I live in the Darwald and I'm child of the dictator of that land. That's why I'm rich. I and my father were americans. My mother is darwaldian. I have my own modern castle where is my own kitchen, lot of rooms, bedroom and all things. My parents' little bit bigger castle is just one mile from my castle. My weekly allowance is very big, millions in some weeks. But, I don't have many friends. And these what I have, loves just my moneys. If I become poor, my friends goes away. I want real friends, not my moneys' friends. I want brawling too. I don't have now any bakugans. My formerly guardian bakugan was Leonidas, before it gone away. I'm good to brawling. I'm 7th best in the formerly rankings in the world. But, I tell from my home little bit. My room is very big, there are a big bed where can sleep over 25 humen. There are lot of games and all things what is in the rooms normally. My kitchen is big kitchen where over 15 chefs makes meals to me. Some days, my mom makes food because my mom likes to cooking. And my servant is about 50 years old man who haves gray hairs and black suit. My live room is the cinema where is lot of couches and comics in the book shelfs. My wc is big too and there is a aquarium where is the little lake. My attic is little and there is just little bit of my clothes. I don't hold you with details. So, to the story :

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers X - Episode One - Starting steps of long adventure**

I woke up in my big bed. I seen dream where I get friends who don't like just my moneys and I'm good brawler. Normally dreams. I climbed to down from bed and went to my dining room. In my castle, is lot of boards where is photos from my family and kins. 3 Chefs brings to me a big dose of bacon and eggs. One of chefs said : "_There is your breakfast. Bon Appetit !_" I started to eat my big dose of bacons and eggs. These are good, as always. I ate long long time, about 40 minutes and I drunk lot of Coca Cola. After my meal. I wipe my face with blue tapkins and I said : "_Thanks for breakfast !_" Chefs just said : "_It was the pleasure to serve you._" I went to my room again and I started to play Bakugan-video games. I said known bakugan utterances when I played game. Like : "_Bakugan Brawl... Bakugan Stand... Ability Card Activate !_"

Meanwhile, Bakugan Brawlers is in the plane. Julie listens music with her new MP3-player. Marucho uses his mini-laptop. Shun just sits and thinks. Runo looks guidebook of Darwald and she reads : "_Mmm... Lot of beaches... Right ! Lot of skiing mountains..._" Runo just thinks what is in the Darwald. Alice just sits and thinks too and Dan looks guidebook with Runo. There comes announcement : "_We are landing down to the Kyoda City's international airport ! Please close your seat belts ! Please, close your seat belts ! And put your hand luggages under your seat and have a nice holiday !_" Plane starts to landing.

I'm in the Airport Parks what is the park beside airport. My servant walks beside me. I said : "_Can you bring something to drink from airport._" He goes with me to my limousine and then he goes with it to the airport. I stayed in my limousine and I sat just in my easy chair what is in my car and I started to read comics.

Bakugan Brawlers walks on the airport. Airport is very big and to the exit is over mile. They got their suitcases and they walks to the exit. Dan appeals : "_This is boring and very abrasive for my legs... _" Runo said angrily to Dan : "_My legs are sore too but I don't just appeal ! We can get ride to the city._" Some reason, Runo and Dan collides to my servant. Runo said little bit when she is very surprised : "_We-We're sorry... Can we do something..._" servant said : "_That doesn't matter... Want you ride to the city ?_" Dan said : "_Yes !_"My servant calls to me and we talked something in the phone. Then, servant said : "_Yes you can come !_" Dragonoid asked from Dan : "_Are you sure sure this guy is reliable ?_" Dan just say : "_Why old man treats us ?_"

I'm in my car and I opened backseats for brawlers. There are very lot commercials from Julie (yes, that brawler-Julie). Because now she is supermodel and there are big commercial on my newest comic : "_Supermodel Julie starts vacation in Darwald's Island !_" I took from my pockets the scanner. With the scanner I scanned photo of Julie and scanner starts to talk : "_Person : Julie Makimoto, Age : 13, Title : Bakugan Brawler, Supermodel._" It continues to tell details about Julie. Then, I called to somewho : "_Stop this operation, she is found..._"

Limousine was very long and there are lot of luxus-things. Brawlers came to my limousine. Then, my servant said : "_There is my master. Raymond._" _. And _Then, Julie starts to read magazines. She founds one teen's magazine. She started to read it. In it's second page, is photo of me and there reads : "_Boy of the year - 2013 !_" And there are little details about me. Julie thinks : "_Who is that handsome boy ? It looks like my childhood friend... Raymond. Black hairs... Black and white clothers and green eyes... If the birthmark is like black blood, he is that boy._" Julie sits beside me because all seats are in the same. She starts to talk me happily : "_He-hello..._" I said to the Julie too : "_Oh, hi ? Who you are ?_" Julie answers : "I'm Julie... Who you are ?" Then, I took my scanner and started to scan Julie, it reads details of her again. Then, I said : "_I'm Raymond. Raymond Kuroshiro, or Ray to my friends._" Then, I took my laptop and I started to browse my old photos. In most of them, in these images are me, Julie and Billy playing in the park, amusement park and other places. Then, I started to playing games. Julie asked : "_How much we have to drive to the some place where we can sleep and live ? _I answered to Julie : "_40 kilometers, what means about half hours in time._" Then, I continued to read book. I said : "_I have to go out, I have bad feeling..._" Then, I went to the nearest WC and I said : "_And this is WC what common people uses ? So dirty..._" Someone flashed outside and I fell from the little wc to the yard. Happily, I wear my pants before I fell. Then, sky starts to glow and then, there comes big flash. In the car, Julie things : "_Is someone happened ?_"

When the flash is attacked to me, I said angrily : "_What bad I done !_" There comes black bakugan ball. It asks : "_Where am I ?_" Then, I just answered : "_Planet Earth..._" Bakugan starts to talk : "_My name is Omega Leonidas... Do you remember me from past ?_" I answered : "_Yes ! You are my formerly guardian bakugan. Why you evolved ?_" Leonidas said : "_I evolved when Naga is defeated. Because I'm connected to the Infinity Core and Silent Core, like Drago and Wavern. When, Naga or Dragonoid battles, I get strength too... And when Wavern died, I got lot of power because users of Infinity Core decreases to 2. Now, I'm ready to stop Vladitor..._" I asked : "_Vladitor ?_" Leonidas starts to talk : "_Vladitor is bad bakugan who is awaken when he woke up from dark soul of Naga. He is bad bakugan who can control human- and bakugan __minds. I tried to stop him as my normally mode, I do it long time. But on one sunny day, Vladitor became so powerful that he defeated me easily. And when I evolved, I notice that I'm so powerful to defeat Vladitor now. And I need your help._" I asked : "_Why me ? Why not neightbour's Oddie._" Leonidas answered : "_Because you are only in this world who can control pure darkness without you're bad. But, shall we start our mission._" I spoke on the park with Leonidas. In the park are just swings, slide and benches. I said to Leonidas : "_Okay, I call you Leo... But shall we go now, partner ?_" I went to my limousine.

In my limousine, I went to my easy chair and driver starts to drive. Dan said happily to me : "_I got my Drago back !_" Julie shout : "_And I my Gorem !_" Alice talks with his Hydranoid. Runo and Tigrerra plays chess, Preyas and Marucho reads joke book and Shun reads book with his Skyress. I said : "_I got one bakugan too ! It's Leonidas !_" Drago shouted : "_Leonidas ?!_" Dan asked from Drago : "_What's matter Drago ?_" Drago starts to talk : "_Ray got to be very very strong trainer to control Leonidas. It is half of Infinity Core and half Silent Core. Leonidas is very capricious with choosing partner... And this young boy ?_" Ray said : "W-what ?" Leo said : "_Drago is right. Anyone couldn't control me, except brawlers who can control pure darkness without he's / she's bad. And Ray is only brawler to this challenge. And remember Drago, I'm just not from Silent Core... Half from me is from Infinity Core..._" We continued to drive to my house.

My house is very big blue modern castle. When we arrived to there. I said to brawlers : "_Welcome to my little house... You can bunk in there._" Marucho wondered : "_That is very big, bigger than my ! And my house is big too !_" I said : "_This is just My room, The Main Building is bigger than little city. But first, I battle with someone of you because now I got my new bakugan. And the someone is... Julie !_" Julie said happily : "_Me...Me ? Okay..._" I got the gauntlets from the car and I said : "_I got newest battle guntlet for all of you and I know the rules of newest version !_" I gave pink one to Julie. Julie thanks me and battle starts. I told rules of guntlet : "_1. There are 10 ability cards + Gate ability per player. You can use one Double Abilities per round and one Triple Ability per game and just for your guardian bakugan. 2. There are live cauge. There are 500 G-points and you lose them when you lose. Amount to lose depends from G-point difference, what is between loser and winner bakugan. When, Life Force is empty. You lose and when difference is over 500, you lost your bakugan to the opponent. 3. You must incert Ability Cards to the gauntlet before you use them and you begin battle with gauntlet. And Defeated bakugan can be reused. And when two bakugans collides when they are thrown, stronger one wins. Now, Let's Start battle !_"


	4. Episode Two

**Episode Two - First Brawlings !**

Battle started between me and Julie. We shout : "_Guntlet ! Power Strike !_" Somehow, we were again in the same time when Vestroia isn't fine. I threw my gate card first and then, I shouted : "_Bakugan Brawl ! Leonidas, stand !_" Julie threw her Gorem.

Battle Computer : _Battle Started between Julie and Ray. Both of players' life forces are 500. Calculating Power Levels... _**Omega Leonidas - 510 Gs. Hammer Gorem - 500 Gs.**

Julie shouts : "_Ability Card Activate ! Grand Impact (subtracts 200 Gs)!_" Gorem threw big hammer what shots hardly to Leonidas.

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 700 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 310 Gs.**

I looked Leonidas what is on earth under hammer. Julie said : "_I gonna win this match !_" Then, I said : "_You don't win this ! Ability Card Activate ! Omega Eraser (subtracts 200 from opponent and rises 200 again)!_" Leonidas attacked big black ray what makes Gorem more weaker.

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 500 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 710 Gs.**

Then, I said : "_Let's Stop this round ! Ability Activate ! Black Victory (ends battle round if opponent's powers are under 700)!_" The round ended. Leonidas and Gorem became to their ball formes again.

**Battle Computer : Julie's Life Force : 290 - Ray's Life Force : 500**

Julie was very surprised, she asked with wondering voice : "_I-I lost ? But this time I win ! Bakugan Brawl ! Hammer Gorem ! Stand !_" I shouted : "_Bakugan Brawl ! Omega Leonidas, Stand !_"

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 500 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 510 Gs.**

Julie said : "_Ability Card Activate !_" Then, I shouted : "_Gate Card Open ! Darkus Reactor (subtracts 100 Gs to my bakugans and prevents ability cards from opponents on this round) !_"

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 400 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 600 Gs.**

I said to Julie : "_You're hard one but I gonna defeat you !_" Julie shouted : "_No you don't ! Ability Card Activate ! Mega Impact !_"

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 450 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 600 Gs.**

Julie thought : "_Leo's powers are too big ! But I have one trick too..._" Then, she shouted : "_Double __Ability Card Activate ! Magma Prominence (gets last opponent's gate card used as player's own card. If opponent's card is already used, this card uses it too.) , Gate Building. (allows player set another gate card in one battle). Gate Card, Set ! Gate Card Open ! Subterra Reactor (takes 200 Gs from opponent)_"

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 550 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 300 Gs.**

Julie shouted to Gorem : "_Get him down, Gorem_ !" Then, Gorem punched Leonidas and both of bakugans goes to their ball form.

Battle Computer : **Julie's Life Force : 290 - Ray's Life Force : 250**

Julie said : "_There are no reasons to underdestimate me because I'm girl ! And I'm one of the best brawlers in the world._" I just said : "_I don't underdestimated you ! But this time, I gonna so defeat you with Leo !_" I threw my gate card to the area because Julie used last one with her ability. We threw our bakugans and battle starts again.

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 500 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 510 Gs.**

I thought : "_This round is so fast because I have good trick. With that, Julie can't make anything to my Leo..._" I shouted : "_Gate Card Open ! Darkus Reactor !_"

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 400 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 610 Gs.**

I said : "_Double Ability Card Activate ! Chains of Darkness (Fusion Ability, subtracts 400 Gs from opponent) and Black Driller ! _" Black chains shackled Gorem and takes powers from Gorem. Black drills started to spin very fast so near Gorem that they hurts him. Julie's life force dropped fast.

Battle Computer : **Hammer Gorem - 0 Gs. Omega Leonidas - 1010 Gs. - Julie's life Force : 0**

Battle ends and I got Gorem. Julie starts to cry : "_My-my Gorem ?!_" Then, I just scanned Gorem with my BakuScanner (scanner in my Head Scanner. BakuScanner is scanner what scans details from bakugans) and I went beside of Julie and I said : "_There's your Gorem... I won't take bakugans from lady... And this isn't Darkus. If I want Gorem, I can make it..._" Julie said me happily : "_Oh... Thanks... Wait ! Do you said "Making Bakugan" ?!_" I started to explain : "_My father's doctors started to think way how they can make bakugans what is like real one. Without hurting any bakugans. Look, there are too much users for bakugans. Then, we have to get more. I got little lab from my dad. We tried to find naturally and harmless ways for it._" Dan said angrily : "_This..this is inhumane ! _" I just said : "_It's don't my fold that my dad (who is dictator of this land) gets crazy whims. And he is only one who I can't defy. Because he's very great status. In my laboratory, I try to find harmless ways._" Then, my watch rings. I said : "_Let's go to the !_" Dan asked from me : "_And what is snack of this day. ?_"

In my kitchen, there are buffet where are burger sandwiches and lot of restorations for burgers. And beside from it, are my dining room where are lot of paintings and other ornaments. Restorations in buffet are - inter alia - bacons, eggs, and lot of other restorations. When brawlers saw buffet. Dan said : "_I'm so hungry ! I can eat 10 burgers !_" Marucho said with little rivalry voice : "_I can eat 20 burgers !_" Dan shouted : "_I can eat 30 burgers !_" Marucho shouted : "_But I can 40..._" And that continued until Runo tweaked Dan and Marucho from their ears and she shouted : "_No anymore this ! Are this clear ! Huh ? Huh ?!_" Dan and Marucho said when they are settled down : "_Okay Runo, okay..._" Shun said : "_Can we just eat ?!_" Alice said happily : "_Shun is right, let's eat !_"

Dan haves on his plate 7 big burgers. Marucho haves 7 big burgers too. Julie haves 3 big burgers. Runo haves just 2 veggie burgers. Alice haves 3 burgers. Shun haves 2 big burgers with lot of restorations. I have 5 big burgers. We eated our burgers. Dan said : "_These are good. And I thought that rich guys eats just sophisticated food._" I answered : "_Sometimes, I eat food for common people and I know what common people likes and what not._" We continued our dinner time with long discussions.

Hour later, there are early night. Clock is nine. Julie said : "_I'm tired. I have to go to sleep, where is guest accommodation ?_" I answered : "_In my room, there are 6 double beds for you._" We went to my room.

In my room, all brawlers starts to go to their beds. My servants comes with lot of suitcases and they said : "_There are our guests' suitcases, master._" I thanked him and he goes away. All brawlers goes to bed and they fell asleep fast. Only Julie staid up. She started to write to his diary : "_Today, I saw very handsome and rich boy. He is Ray, my old friend. I went to his house with limousine and I fought with him. I ate good dinner in Ray's house and then, I went to sleeping. Somehow, I have "crush" on to Ray... But, Billy are big jerk and, he haves another girlfriend._" Julie thinks very sadly that and then, she starts to cry, she said : "_Why he done it to me ? He left me and he went with that knapweed..._" I came out from bed and I went to Julie's bed. Then, I asked : "_What's the matter ? I heard you cry._" Julie stops to crying and she said : "_I'm just sad today... and..._" I asked : "_Want you come to little "private dinner" ?_" Julie stands up and she said : "_O-okay..._"

In buffet table (smaller than that what is in dinner) are lot of foods again but just for two. Julie took one burger and french fries from buffet. In my plate, are salmon, french fries, burger and lot of other things. Julie said to me : "_Thanks, my feeling is lot of better._" I said : "_Oh, you're welcome. And why you cried on your bed ?_" Julie started to explain : "_Oh, my last boyfriend was just big jerk on last time. When I wanted to date with him. He said always runarounds like this : "I don't have time !" or "Now I have to go to the somewhere !". Secondly, he started to beeing with other girls. He was always with other girls, and he left me alone. And now, I have little knots on my relations. I trying to find another boyfriend... who doesn't be with me just for my beauty and my model-career. So, I have lot of boyfriend-candidates. But all of them cares just my moneys and beauty. Not me._" I said with serious voice : "_I understand you very good. I have same situations. All girls want be with me for just my great status and my moneys. But If I become pour or common one. Any girls doesn't anymore want me. I don't have real friends, not to mention girlfriends._" We continued to eat. Then, I said : "_But want you and your friends go to amusement park. We have big one._" Julie answered : "_Sure !_" I took flowers and chocolate from my bag what is in another table and I said : "_There... Chocolate removes sad feeling._" Julie thanked me happily and we went to sleeping.

Later, when I asleep. Julie comes to my bed and starts to sleeping beside me.

* * *

**Author's Note : **I fixed my "Life Cauge"-mistake from previous episode. And something changes are made.


End file.
